


Tall Duck and Small Duck: Weblena Week 2019

by elevenredpandas



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenredpandas/pseuds/elevenredpandas
Summary: Wherein Louie gets more than he bargains for.





	Tall Duck and Small Duck: Weblena Week 2019

Some days it just didn't pay to wake up. Especially to wake up _early_, as Louie had done this morning. He groggily navigated the many empty halls of the manor, bleary eyes focused on his cell phone, on his way to some quiet, out-of-the-way sitting room where he might nap through the remaining hours until afternoon. As he passed a kitchen, he heard Webby call out.

“Gooood morning!”

He stopped, the machinery of his mind jolting into motion as he worked to formulate his first spoken noise of the day in response, turned to the door and stopped short. Webby hadn't been speaking to him at all.

Webby was sitting, already dressed for the day, on a stool at the island counter, eating a bowl of cereal with milk, looking off to the side towards one of the other entries into the kitchen. Louie couldn't see who she had called out to, but it definitely wasn't him. He shrugged and started to turn away when a pajama-clad and groggy Lena entered his field of view. Seemingly unaware of Louie's presence just beyond the threshold, she shambled over to Webby's side and slid her arms around the smaller duck's torso. She leaned heavily on Webby, nuzzling her head into her shoulder, mumbling something Louie couldn't quite make out.

Okay yeah nope, Louie was definitely not supposed to be seeing any of this, he should just turn around and walk away and pretend like he never saw it. But then Lena _slithered_ into Webby's lap. Louie stared, transfixed. It was hard to tell how she even did it, it was like she _poured upwards_. She looked like a constrictor snake with its prey, her limbs all wrapped around the much smaller duck every which way. He could barely even see Webby anymore in the tangle. “Not really a hugger” his left foot. And his right one. Also wait hang on, back that up a sec, his internal monologue wasn't supposed to be using carnivorous animals for comparison. Or using the word 'carnivorous.' He was definitely spending too much time with Huey and Dewey on dangerous escapades lately, and not nearly enough time on life's most important things: money, naps, and snacks, in that order. Louie shook himself out of his reverie just in time to hear Lena grumble at Webby.

“Auugh, Webs, it's way too early to be awake on a Saturday,” Louie nodded his agreement, “come back to bed and cuddle with me.”

Haha woops, look at the time, Louie really needed to go be literally anywhere else but right there, immediately. He shuffled off before he caught any other scandalous, blackmail-worthy insights, turned his attention back to his phone, and – heck he had his phone with him that whole time and he didn't take a single picture or video for blackmail later. What was _wrong_ with him today. Stupid pre-noon time.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally gave up on posting them all in order. Chapters for earlier prompts that I haven't yet finished rewriting and editing will just get put up later. I want to post stuff, dangit.


End file.
